


Sticking the Landing

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Humor, Parenthood, daddy!Nine, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jackie and the Doctor take a trip down memory lane, baby Anna is determined to step into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking the Landing

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts prompts "back in time" and "pleased."
> 
> We've gone a bit forward in time (wibbly wobbly timey wimey and all that) and this is a story of baby Anna.

When Rose returned from Tesco's she found her mother and husband time traveling while their daughter attempted to toddle from the coffee table to the sofa. 

"This one's the one I took when she got the bronze," Jackie pointed to a photo in the album. "Did she ever tell you about that?"

The Doctor beamed, winking at Rose. "Oh, yes she did."

"Oh, there she is, on the medals stand," Jackie cooed. Rose sat down next to the Doctor, joining their stroll down memory lane. 

Anna giggled at Rose waggling her fingers in greeting. She raised her own arms, temporarily supporting herself with her own little legs. Rose clapped. Anna looked very pleased with herself. "Look at 'er, Daddy," Rose prompted.

"Anna Banana! Fantastic!" The Doctor immediately hopped up and hurried to the other side of the table. He knelt down a few paces away from Anna. Jackie and Rose already had their phones out, ready to record. "Come to Daddy, sweetheart. Come on, you can do it!" Anna raised her hands above her head.

"She looks just like that picture of you after you finished your floor exercises, Rose!" Jackie commented excitedly. 

The Doctor laughed. "We're gonna have the TARDIS build you a little gym, Anna! Who knows? Maybe one day you'll save the world just like Mummy!"

Jackie looked a bit confused. "Save the...."

"Mum, look!" Rose interrupted. 

Anna hesitantly took a step, then another, and another, then her knees wobbled and she sat down hard just short of the Doctor's waiting arms.  
She looked comically shocked at her predicament. The Doctor chuckled and scooped her up.

"Well, maybe we'll wait on the gym," he allowed.


End file.
